


It's Your Fault

by the_writer1988



Series: Avengers: Endgame Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter realises Strange always knew, Peter will miss Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: Peter realises Doctor Strange condemned a man to death.





	It's Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short scene in which Peter realises Doctor Strange allowed Tony to die, even if it meant saving the universe...

Numb. 

Numbness. 

Complete and utter numbness. 

That was all Peter felt. 

So much had happened in such a short space of time. One minute he’d been on that planet dying in Mr Stark’s arms, the next he had woken up and Mr Stark was gone and the Wizard was telling them they had to get to Earth to help the Avengers. 

It had all happened so quickly. 

Reuniting with Mr Stark in the midst of battle… The hug… and then… Peter’s eyes filled with tears. Finding Mr Stark’s badly burned body, just about clinging to life… 

He’d died within minutes of Peter finding him. 

The battlefield was clearing. 

The injured were being treated by Wakandan field medics and the…

Peter swallowed. 

They’d carried Mr Stark’s body off the battlefield in a procession of respect. The stones had still been embedded in his suit. Everybody knew what he’d done to save them all. 

Even those that had hated him were sad and had bowed their heads in respect. He’d sacrificed his life to save them all. 

Mr Stark’s body had been taken via portal to Wakanda. This was now where the Avengers gathered. The only two missing, that Peter could see, were Miss Potts and Rhodey, both of whom were waiting for Mr Stark’s body to be made presentable to them. 

Peter zoned out of the discussion that was going on. Steve Rogers was filling everyone in on what had happened in the last five years and what they had done to bring everyone back. 

Five years? 

He’d been gone five years??? What about Aunt May? Had she survived or had she only just returned like Peter? 

Five years since Titan. Five years since the wizard…

His eyes widened. 

“It’s your fault.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he realised he had said anything. 

Everyone in the room fell silent. 

He’d said it louder than he had intended it to be. 

“Whose fault is it, Peter?” asked Steve. 

Peter’s outburst had everyone shocked. 

He couldn’t back down now. Peter looked up and saw the wizard looking at him miserably. He didn’t regret doing this. They had to know who was really to blame for Mr Stark’s death. He raised a hand and pointed it at Strange. “His fault.” 

“How is what happened his fault?” asked Clint. Peter had only met him briefly a few years ago. 

“When we were all on that planet, he used the stone he had to view the future, to see what path we needed to take. He told us…. Told us there was only one way to win,” he choked, realising Strange had set Mr Stark up to die. “He saw many futures were we all lost. Apart from one.” 

“I did,” confirmed Strange. 

“You saved his life, didn’t you? On that planet. You gave up the stone so that Thanos wouldn’t kill Mr Stark. You knew this was going to happen.” His voice was rising. “You… you only spared Mr Stark’s life so he could die at the right time!” 

Everyone was silent. 

“I looked for ways to save him. It was in the first one thousand scenarios I saw the winning way. I could have stopped then but I didn’t. I saw over fourteen million scenarios. This was the only way where we won. I tried to find a way to stop Stark from dying. I had to weigh the lives of the entire universe against the life of one man. Stark was always the most important piece. I did not wish for him to die. I saw what he’d do in the years since the snap. I saw Morgan. I know about her, what I’ve done to her.” 

Peter stepped back. “Morgan?” 

“Shortly after the decimation, Tony quit the Avengers. He was one of just many who tried to move on. We couldn’t reverse it and the world had to accept what had happened. Tony… built a life for himself with Pepper. They got married. And a few months afterwards… Pepper… Morgan is their daughter,” explained Steve. 

Peter felt his chest tighten. Mr Stark had a child. He felt his legs weaken. “You… you…” 

“I know it is my fault Stark died. I tried my best to find a way to save his life, please believe me when I say I tried. If there had been any other way…” Strange sighed. “Condemning a man to death isn’t nice but Tony Stark saved us all. He didn’t just save the Earth, he saved the entire universe from imminent destruction. If he hadn’t done that, we would all be dead now, having never existed at all. Stark’s sacrifice means we can all live on.” 

“But he can’t!” spat Peter. “How is that fair?” 

“Life isn’t fair,” replied Sam.

“No, it isn’t. Tony didn’t want to help because he didn’t want to lose what he found in the years since the snap but none of this would have been possible without him,” said Steve. “He invented time travel. He built us our Quantum Realm suits. Kid, all of us here would have saved him if we could have.”

The Hulk stepped forward, his arm now in a sling. “I may have been the one to bring you all back. The stones emitted gamma radiation. I could survive but my arm is toast. A normal human being using all that power… Radiation poisoning would kill one straight away. Tony knew what he was doing when he took those stones. He knew he wouldn’t survive. But he still did it. I may have brought all of you back but I do not want recognition for it. That should go to Nat and Tony. They lost their lives today. They deserve the honour of being remembered for saving us all.” 

Peter swallowed. “I can’t believe he’s gone…” 

Steve stepped forward, walking through the crowd, and laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Neither can we but we wouldn’t be here now if Tony hadn’t sacrificed himself. All we can do is what he would want us to do with our second chance. Live our lives and remember. Tony… He never forgot you, kid. Don’t forget him.”

Tears trickled down Peter’s face. “I won’t.” 

Because he wouldn’t. 

But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> What did people think? 
> 
> Peter is still numb from shock. I could potentially expand this one but at the moment it remains a one-shot. 
> 
> The next one-shot is titled "The Real Hero". Will be posting soon.


End file.
